Él Está Encantado
by Dawninn Gamgee
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas nos suelen narrar historias de magia que no tienen par. ¡Nuestra historia es distinta pues ella tendrá un héroe que a nada se podía negar! Culpa de un hechizo, mejor dicho: un don, que le fue entregado a Bilbo Bolsón. ¡Hay peligro y romance! ¿Qué más pedirás? Hay buenos y hay malos... como ya verás.


_Los cuentos de hadas nos suelen narrar  
historias de magia que no tienen par;  
con gigantes y ogros -dragones tal vez-,  
un hada o un elfo, enanos también.  
¡Hay peligro y romance! ¿Qué más pedirás?  
Hay buenos y hay malos... como ya verás.  
Los cuentos de hadas tienen la virtud  
de mostrar los percances de la juventud.  
¡Nuestra historia es distinta pues ella tendrá  
un héroe que a nada podíase negar!  
Culpa de un hechizo, mejor dicho: un don,  
que le fue entregado a Bilbo Bolsón._

_/-/-/_

Todo comenzó en un reino muy, muy lejano, no en un palacio sino… en un agujero en la tierra. No un agujero húmedo, sucio y repugnante, con restos de gusanos y mal olor; tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en qué sentarse o en qué comer; no. Se trataba de agujero-hobbit, y eso es sinónimo de comodidad, puesto que en este agujero vivía un hobbit, o mejor dicho, una pareja de hobbits y un niño también.

El niño en cuestión era un bebé-hobbit, recién nacido y más pequeño de lo que podrías imaginar, con ojos marrones y cabello singular.

"Bilbo, mi niño bonito…" Su madre sonrió mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos. Bilbo, por su parte no dejaba de llorar: llevaba un buen tiempo así, y nada parecía que lo fuera a calmar. Belladona, como era el nombre de esta mujer, suspiró y miró por la ventana. Estaba esperando a alguien. ¿A quién? Al hada, claro está

"Debió llegar hace horas..." Se quejó de forma inquieta.

"Tranquila, querida. Ya sabes cómo son las hadas." Su esposo, Bungo, respondió. "Llegan cuando lo desean, ni antes ni después."

Esas debieron ser las palabras mágicas, ya que en ese momento tres golpes sonaron en la puerta y ambos padres compartieron una sonrisa emocionada: el hada por fin había llegado.

Antes de continuar, tal vez se pregunten qué tiene de especial esta visita. Es decir, no es usual recibir hadas en la sala todos los días, pero esta visita era en verdad una ocasión única. La razón es realmente sencilla, y es que en esta lejana tierra -de magia y encantos y sorpresas- cada niño recibe un don al nacer. Este don lo otorga un hada asignada al azar. De este modo a Belladona le fue otorgada valentía, y a Bungo… bueno, de eso hablaremos después. La curiosidad de saber cuál sería el don que recibiría su hijo los estaba matando.

"¡Yo abro!" Bungo corrió hacia la puerta.

La verdad sea dicha, ninguno de ellos esperó ver a la persona que los saludaba.

"¡Buenos días, mis pequeños hobbitses de la Comarca!" El hada, o mejor dicho: el hado, agitó sus manos en el aire. Vestía con un corto traje de brillantes, largo hasta los muslos y botas largas; en un su cinturón llevaba una varita que hacía juego con su diadema. Su cabello era oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y en su espalda llevaba alas demasiado cortas para el vuelo, pero eso no parecía importarle.

"Buenos días." Bungo parpadeó un par de veces. "Uh... debe haber algún error aquí, nosotros esperábamos a un hada y...-"

"Oh, sí, sí, desde luego, desde luego. Estoy al tanto ¡Por eso estoy aquí!" El hado dio un par de brinquitos. "¡Alfrid a su servicio! Es una suerte la suya: han conseguido al mejor hado de la región. Ahora…" Alfrid juntó las manos como un villano de bajo presupuesto. "¿Dónde está el retoño?"

Ambos padres se miraron consternados. Bien era sabido que Alfrid daba los PEORES dones que alguien pudiera imaginar, eso sin contar su terquedad: no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Una vez concedió el don de la avestruz, es decir, el de esconder la cabeza en la tierra cada vez que hubiera peligro. Belladona estaba asustada.

"Tal vez podríamos esconderlo..." Le susurró a su marido.

"Querida, la idea me fascina pero el niño está ahí, en tus brazos…Y aun no hemos conseguido que deje de llorar."

"¿Ese es?" Alfrid volteó a ver al pequeño hobbit-bebé acunado por su madre. "Vaya, es una criatura adorable, casi tan hermoso como yo... aunque claro, yo no hago tanto escándalo como este pequeño. ¿Por qué no se calla?" El hado se acercó a Bilbo, esparciendo brillantina conforme caminaba. "Haz silencio." Ordenó, pero Bilbo siguió llorando, incluso más fuerte que antes. Alfrid chaqueó la lengua. "Pequeño desobediente eres. ¿Cómo se llama?" Echó una mirada a los padres.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Bolsón, de la Comarca." Respondió su Belladona, intentando jugar con los deditos de su hijo para distraerlo. Tal vez así conseguiría callarlo.

"Así que Bilbo Bolsón…" Alfrid sonrió ampliamente, llevó sus manos a la cintura y se irguió. "Tengo un regalo para ti." El hado tomó su varita y la apuntó al pequeño bebé que lloraba frente a él. "Tu don será… ¡la obediencia!" Dicho esto un rayo de luz surgió de la varita, y el hechizo hecho estaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ambos padres gritaron al unísono.

Alfrid batió sus alas emocionado. "¡La obediencia! ¿No les parece algo perfecto? Su hijo nunca podrá decir que no y jamás incumplirá lo que le digan. Miren." Alfrid miró al niño. "Haz silencio."

Dos palabras, y Bilbo dejó de llorar por completo.

Alfrid sonrió complacido. "¿Ven? ¡Les acabo de dar el hijo perfecto!"

Belladona estaba horrorizada. "¡No! ¡Esto es horrible! Hacer lo que otros digan en vez de seguir tu voluntad…" Bungo se acercó a ella para calmarla.

El hado rodó los ojos. "Por favor, muestren algo de gratitud al menos. Si no les gusta mi don… bien podría convertirlo en un sapo… ¡o ardilla! Pero como soy tan bueno dejaré que escojan un animal de su gusto. O mejor aún: podría transformarlos a todos. Serían una hermosa familia de grillos." Alfrid hablaba en serio, y ellos lo sabían.

Belladona cubrió protectoramente a su pequeño. "¡No, no, no! La... la obediencia es perfecto. Además me gusta… me gusta tener a mi hijo en su forma actual, más ahora con su hermoso don…" La madre miró a su hijo -ahora tan callado e inmóvil- y sintió que algo en su corazón se contraía. "Es… es un regalo perfecto, Alfrid. Realmente."

El hado de cabello oscuro parecía encantado. "Sabía que lo entenderían. Ahora, si no les importa, me tengo que ir. ¡Hay otros bebés que me necesitan!" Lanzó un beso volado, y en segundo desapareció de vista.

Belladona rompió a llorar.

"Querida…" Bungo la abrazó y besó su frente.

"Esto no está bien, Bilbo va a sufrir…" Mencionó ella entre sollozos. "No quiero esto, no lo quiero…"

Su esposo suspiró resignado. "Cariño, si fuera tan fácil deshacer el don de un hada el mundo sería un lugar más feliz. Yo mismo habría deshecho mi don hace mucho… Pero sabes que un hechizo como este sólo puede ser quitado por el hada que lo realizó y Alfrid… Bueno, ya lo viste."

Belladona asintió levemente. Saber que no había nada que hacer al respecto no la hacía sentirse mejor. Se sentía impotente. "Y Bilbo… ¿podemos hacer algo por él?"

"Cuidarlo. Y criarlo bien y con valores. Enseñarle de la vida y prevenirlo de lo que la gente le podría hacer si supieran… si supieran de su maldición."

La madre asintió y una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "Tienes razón, eso haremos… Eso haremos."

/-/-/

_He aquí que comienza la historia de Bilbo Bolsón,_

_el hobbit que nunca... podría decir que no._

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! Esta fic me ha llegado y sé que tengo otras dos más que continuar (Y otras dos más que publicar -oneshots, por suerte-) pero simplemente afgshjdkd. Tenía que escribirla.**

**Basé esta historia en la película "Ella Está Encantada", les aconsejó que si no la han visto no la vean, porque entonces la fic perderá su gracia. **

**Bueno. ojalá hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Para los que siguen mis otras historias, actualizaré solo una vez por semana, porque sino me estresaré mucho y no queremos eso :)**

**Dejen su review, por favor, hasta la próxima**.


End file.
